Diente por Diente
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... y Uchiha por Uchiha. -Solo estoy intentando que no te metas en líos. Después de todo, no puedo dejar que le pase nada a mi dulce cuñadita. ItaSaku.


**-.-.-.-.-OJO POR OJO-.-.-.-.-**

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... y Uchiha por Uchiha.

.

.

Un premio, se merecía una maldito premio, porque Sakura era la única capaz de soportar a aquel degenerado tan caliente.

-Será hijo de perra...

O no.

.

No es que no le quiera. Ella está real y locamente enamorada de sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa... de todo él. Sí, todo, incluso de sus silencios cuando le da por ignorarla -bueno quizá de eso no está tan enamorada, pero los soporta- y eso ya dice mucho de lo buena personita que es.

El punto está en que ella tiene sentimientos, más allá del amor que pueda sentir o dejar de sentir por él. Con eso quiero decir que, si es un maldito que solo piensa en sí mismo y de vez en cuando desaparece en medio de una fiesta para luego volver sospechosamente satisfecho con la sonrisita engreída en su estúpido rostro, pues perdona que te diga pero hay cosas que una mujer no puede soportar.

Que sí, quizás al final ella acaba estando con él por otros objetivos algo menos puros que llevan su misma sangre y que a veces aparecen en sus sueños más profundos y luego despierta y se da cuenta de que está con el Uchiha equivocado.

_¿Vais pillándolo, no?_

Puede que deba comenzar por el principio...

Pues venga, todo ocurrió en esa fiesta tan salvaje, la que tenía un tópico extraño sobre ninfas y dioses. Los universitarios bailaban al ritmo de la música bien pegados -ya sabes como va eso, para algo están las películas sobre estudiantes, campus, hermandades y todo eso... para los que no lo han vivido, digo- y ella, pobre infeliz, se encontraba sentada en el sofá verde musgo, cruzada de brazos y esperando impaciente mientras su pies se movía dando toques en el suelo de madera.

TopTopTop

Y ella que creía que se iba a cansar con los tacones, pensó dándole otro trago a la cerveza. No podía estar más equivocada, pues desde que llegó hace como una hora, su popular y varonil novio había desaparecido sin rastro pidiéndole que lo esperara allí.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Qué se joda!

Le costó, pero al final como que ya se había cansado de esperar, así que se levantó, con el vestido subido hasta medio muslo -pero qué coño, quién quiera que mire- y se dirigió a por otra cerveza antes de adentrarse a la pista.

-Oh, lo siento... perdonen... paso...

Cuando encontró un hueco medio tranquilo sin nadie comiéndose la boca por ahí cerca decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

No se le daba mal eso, bailar, pensó. Incluso con los tragos de más era capaz de aguantar el equilibrio bastante bien. O casi.

-Cuidado -le susurró aquella voz demasiado cerca de su oído.

No se giró, pero su duro cuerpo bien pegado al de ella no parecía notar que lo que Sakura quería era ignorar el calor que bajaba por su columna vertebral hasta posicionarse justo entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás... -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando él apretó sus caderas, acercándola más-. Oh, Dios.

Él rió, y el sonido de su suave risa mezclada con el calor realmente, de verdad, parecía como marearla un poco -solo un poquito, eh.

-Solo estoy intentando que no te metas en líos. -Él si que parecía un lío andante, un gran problema que le iba a explotar en toda la cara, si no es que lo hacía en otro lugar, oh sí...- Después de todo, no puedo dejar que le pase nada a mi dulce _cuñadita_ ¿No crees?

Y sin duda, qué bien la cuidó esa noche... Aún recordaba esas manos calientes bajar por su cuerpo y meterse bajo su ropa interior y luego... Ya se estaba emocionando de nuevo, y realmente no era el momento. Para nada.

¿Qué por qué?

Muy sencillo, estaba sentada encima de su novio en su casa mientras sus amigos hablaban de quién sabe qué y Sasuke tenía esa cara tan aburrida de siempre. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que desaparecería de un momento a otro, lo que no sabía era quién sería la afortunada esta vez ¿Hinata, Tenten, Temari? Bueno, tampoco quería dificultarle la cosa así que decidió ir a dar un paseo hasta el baño y volver. Pero qué buena mujer era.

A su novio no pareció importarle que se fuera y ella solo continuó su camino por la gran mansión Uchiha. Los cabrones tenían más obras de arte que una galería. Mira, esa la había visto en algún libro, aunque ahora no recordaba cual y...

-¡Ah!

Joder, cuanta desesperación, pensó mientras la estampaba contra la pared. Además la había asustado, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando había cogido su mano y la había llevado con él a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa. Uff, aunque valía la pena si podía sentirle así cada vez que la asustara.

La levantó y ella enredó sus piernas a su cadera. Él le subió la falda y rasgó las bragas sin un mínimo de consideración.

-¡Oye, que son como las quintas que rompes! Y esas me gustaban... -No pudo evitar hacer un puchero que él aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior con fuerza mientras embestía aún con los pantalones puestos y como a Sakura no le gustaba estar en desventaja, remedió aquello con rapidez.

El tipo la tocaba y parecía desatar un puto incendio en su piel, un poco más y le haría arder los pelos, así combinarían con el tono rosa de su cabello. Mierda, pensó cogiéndole de la nuca y enredando los dedos en los mechones oscuros para acercarle más y estampar sus labios con los suyos en un beso intenso y mojado. Con cada roce de su cuerpo quería más, quería sentirlo más hondo hasta olvidarse de su nombre y solo recordar el tacto de su piel, de todo él invadiendo cada ínfimo rincón de su interior.

Así, dios, así. Como se movía el capullo. Se notaba la diferencia de edad, y de experiencia. La tiró en la cama y puso sus piernas en los hombros para entrar más hondo.

(másmásmás).

Y al final ni siquiera se acordaba de por qué hacía aquello desde un principio. ah, sí, porque el hermano de su novio estaba cañón y parecía que le gustaba joder un poco -bastante- a su hermano. Justo como a ella.

Cuando volvió a la sala, todos la miraron extrañados e incluso Sasuke volvía a estar allí sentado como si nada (no es como si no supiera que se había ido después de ella).

-Lo siento, me perdí. Esta casa me parece cada vez más grande. -Así que esta vez fue Hinata, pensó viendo sus labios rojos e hinchados. Naruto la abrazaba por detrás mientras le hablaba al oído-. Qué noche tan divertida ¿Verdad, Sasuke? -comentó sentándose a su lado. Él arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero se limitó a asentir.

Simplemente perfecta.

.

.

_Aah, la venganza es dulce._

_Estoy contenta con el resultado, sinceramente. Ahora que lo pienso... puede ser un prefacio para dulce ovejita incluso._

_Últimamente siempre describo a esta Sakura sin un mínimo de vergüenza y sin ser una perra sumisa con Sasuke. Ejem, lo odio. _

_Ya había empezado este oneshot hace un tiempo pero como nunca se como acabar las cosas he dejado este final inconcluso._

_La verdad es que ahora estoy solo escribiendo muy de vez en cuando y solo cositas cortas, así que cualquier fic largo esta a la espera, pero bah, estoy en mi temporada de vaga y disfrutando mi verano antes de la universidad._

_._

_Así que este es el resultado de este último fic, cualquier duda, pregunta, respuesta xD ya sabéis, justo debajo... ;)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber ;)_


End file.
